


Waving Through A Window

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Games, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tree Climbing, and through connors window, bc evan climbs up a tree, but no falling, evan wearing connors hoodie, haha get the name, im sorry mom, ok im done plz read, yes while they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan forgets to give Connor his hoodie back, and upon returning it, Connor determines that Evan looks really good in it. Connor decides to show Evan just how good he looks in it.





	Waving Through A Window

**Author's Note:**

> aka: Connor cannot control himself but its ok bc neither can Evan

It was currently 2 in the morning, and Evan was standing outside his boyfriends house. 

Earlier, Jared had invited everyone to go to the football game that night. Zoe and Alana agreed right away, but Evan and Connor were more hesitant. The girls had managed to get Evan to agree to attend the football game that night. Their puppy eyes and a promise of food afterwards convinced him, but Evan wasn't going to admit that. Connor agreed to go too, but only because Evan was.

Evan didn't realize he forgot to grab a jacket until they arrived at the game around 6:50. During the day, he was fine without a jacket. But now that the sun was setting, it was starting to get colder out.

The group had managed to find open seats in the middle of the bleachers, walking quickly before anyone else could sit in them. Everyone sat down, with Zoe, Alana and Jared one up from Evan and Connor. Jared grumbled about how he couldn't see, but Alana shushed him, pointing towards the field. Evan glanced over at Connor, grabbing his hand as the game started.

Evan hadn't been paying too much attention to the game, so when Jared jumped up cheering, he almost fell off the bleacher out of surprise. Connor grabbed his arms, making sure he was okay. Evan scooted back to ensure he was safe on the bleacher, before leaning into Connors embrace. The taller wrapped his arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm gently.

As the night went on, Evan had grown even colder. Connors body warmth wasn't helping as much anymore since the sun was completely set by now. Not only that, but there was now a light breeze setting in. Evan shivered softly, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice. He was able to hide the fact he was freezing for a few minutes. Eventually though, Evan started shivering more and Connor had noticed.

Connor looked over at the blond. Evan pointedly avoided eye contact, hoping Connor wouldn't mention it. Instead, Connor removed his arm from around Evans shoulders and shrugged his hoodie off. Evan looks up as Connor wraps the hoodie around his own shoulders.

"Con, it's fine. I'm not that cold." Evan protests. Connor shakes his head.

"Ev, it's fine. Here, put it on properly." Evan is about to protest again, but Connor is already sliding his arms gently through the hoodie sleeves and pulling on the front so it's secure on Evan.

"Are you sure?" 

Connor smiles softly at him. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't of given you it." 

The blond returns the smile, leaning into his boyfriend. Zoe, Alana and Jared watch in shock. Zoe hasn't seen him without his hoodie on in almost 5 years. Though, ever since Connor and Evan started dating their junior year, Connor had hid less behind his hoodie. He usually had the sleeves up, but never had it fully off. They watch as Connor wraps his arm around the shorter again. Zoe's shock fades as she smiles softly at the two.

The game ends not long after, their team winning by 7 points. The group stands up, walking carefully down the bleachers. Evan grabs onto his boyfriends hand, so he doesn't lose him. The 5 of them walk back to Connor's car, piling in. They decide to go to Wendy's, since it was relatively cheap and close by.

They eat slowly, not having anywhere to be. Everyone's parents were either out for the night or knew they were coming home later.

"I'm just saying, vanilla frosty's are better than chocolate." Zoe says.

Jared rolls his eyes. "You're wrong, but go off."

Evan snorts, covering his mouth as he giggles. Connor smiles at the sound, a small blush on his face.

"God, you two are so gay." Zoe deadpans. Connor looks up, eyebrow quirked. 

"Zoe, you're literally bisexual." 

"Your point?" a smile breaks out on Zoe's face as she bursts into laughter. 

The rest of the group laughs before finishing their food. They clean up and leave, getting back into the car. Connor slowly drops everyone off. Jared being first, Alana and Zoe next, since they were having a sleepover, and Evan last.

"Bye Ev." Connor leans over the console, kissing him softly.

"Bye Con. I love you."

Connor smiles at the blond. "I love you."

Evan didn't realize that he was still wearing Connors hoodie until he was about to change for bed. He looks at the clock, seeing it was 1:30am. While he could wait to give it back Monday, Evan didn't want to wait. What if Connor was mad that he still had? What if he was upset with him?

Rationally, Evan knew none of those were true. Except his anxiety was taking over, and it was never rational. Evan goes back downstairs, putting his shoes back on and leaving the house. He locked the door, and started the 30 minute walk to Connors house. 

So that's where he is now, wearing his boyfriends hoodie outside of his house at 2am. He realized that he should of told his boyfriend he was coming, but the thought didn't cross his mind until now. Evan thought about just knocking on the door, until he remembered the tree outside Connors window. He usually climbed it when Connor asked him to come over at night, so Evan decided he would do so. Then, Connor would know it was him.

Hopefully.

He walks quietly on the grass, going to the side of the house. He puts his foot on one of the branches on the tree and starts to climb. He reaches the top relatively quick before he starts to think of just how dumb his idea was.

Now Connor was going to think he was creepy for climbing up to his room without even telling him he was coming. Connor was going to think he was stalking him or something, and now he's definitely going to break up with him. He probably should of just waited to give the hoodie to him on Monday. God, he is so stu-

"Evan?"

Evan jumps, gripping the branch of the tree. He catches his breath and looks up at Connor.

"Um... hi?"

Connor opens the window fully, motioning him to come inside. Evan climbs in and turns to Connor as he closes the window.

"What are you doing here?"

Evan blushes, looking down at the floor. "I, um, I have your hoodie! Yeah, I thought I should, um, I should bring it back..?"

Connor doesn't say anything, only looking him up and down. Evan starts rambling before he can stop himself.

"I'm s-sorry! I should of told you. I just came here randomly, which is t-totally creepy. I can leave if you want, um, yeah." Evan looks down at the ground.

"Ev, it's fine. I don't mind. Besides, you look, like, really hot in it."

Evan blushes, gripping the end of the hoodie. Connor steps forward and puts a finger under his chin so Evan looks at him.

"Are you mad?" 

Connor shakes his head softly.

"Of course not." Connor reassures. "Why did you climb the tree though? You know you could of just knocked. I'm the only one here."

Evans eyes widen. "Um... tradition?"

Connor laughs, pulling Evan into a hug. The blond melts into it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck.

They pull away after a minute, and Evan remembers why he came. "So, um, do you want your hoodie back?"

Connor shakes his head. "No, I'd rather see you in it than me."

Evan blushes, playing with his hands. Connor moves closer to him and looks him in his eyes.

"God, why do you look so good in my clothes?" Connor puts his hands on his boyfriends waist, pulling him even closer. 

Evan smiles at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I don't know. Maybe you should, um, maybe you should show me how g-good I look?" 

Connor leans forward, kissing Evan hard on the lips. Evan closes his eyes, kissing back with the same force. The blond leans into Connor, reaching a hand up and tugging his hair lightly. Connor groans, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

"God, I love you so much." Connor mumbles against his lips. Evan blushes, tugging on his hair again.

Connor pulls away and grabs Evans hand, pulling him onto the bed. Evan moves so his head in resting on the pillows while Connor moves on top of him to straddle his waist.

"H-Hi." Evan stutters, blushing.

"Hey." Connor leans down and kisses him again. The blond tangles his fingers in Connor's hair, pulling on it for the 3rd time. Connor kisses him harder before pulling away. He grips the end of Evans shirt and tugs on it.

"Can I take this off?" Evan nods, and Connor moves off of him so Evan can sit up. Connor takes his hoodie off of Evan, setting it to the side. He pulls his boyfriends shirt off and throws it on the ground. 

Connor grabs his hoodie and hands it back to Evan. "Put this back on."

Evan blushes, and puts the hoodie back on. Connor grins, straddling his waist again.

"Don't take it off." the taller leans down and kisses him again. Evan pulls away. 

"Wait, take your shirt off too." 

Connor thinks for a minute. "Hmm... no." 

Evan whines. "Connor. Please?"

Connor shakes his head. "You can take it off though."

"Oh my god." Evan mutters, reaching up and taking his boyfriends shirt off. Connor grins smugly, leaning back in to kiss Evan. The blond wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist and kisses back. Connor grinds down onto Evans lap, feeling his erection and making the other shudder.

Connor pulls away and attaches his lips to Evans neck. Evan moves his head so that Connor had better access. Connor focuses on one area of his neck, sucking a hickey into it. Evan moans quietly, which encourages Connor.

Connor leaves a few more hickeys before moving down Evans chest. He moves the hoodie out of the way a bit and kisses his exposed chest. He trails kisses down his stomach before reaching his waistband of his jeans. He looks up at Evan, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I take these off?" Evan nods eagerly. Connor slowly unbuttons his jeans, sliding them down. He leaves Evans boxers on, instead focusing on his thighs. He kisses them softly, looking up at Evan.

Evan looks down, making eye contact with Connor. His eyes are clouded with lust as he bucks his hips up. Connor puts a hand on his hip, pushing softly but firmly to prevent Evan from bucking his hips again.

"Not yet." he murmurs. Connor leans back down and kisses his thighs again. He moves his lips to the inner part of his thigh and leaves a hickey. Evan whines and tries to buck up, but the hand on his hip prevents him.

"C-Connor." Evan breathes out. Connor pointedly ignores him, continuing to suck hickeys into his thighs. 

When he's done, he pulls away completely and scans his boyfriend. He's sprawled out in his jacket and blue boxers, hickeys trailing down his neck and thighs. Connor smirks as he takes in the sight of him. He climbs back over him and sits back in his lap. This time, Evan grabs his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Connors eyes widen with surprise for a moment, before closing and returning this kiss.

Evan moves his hands down slowly to touch the waistband of Connors jeans. The blond pulls away from the kiss and tugs light at Connors jeans.

"Off?" 

"Hm?" Connor hums.

"Pants. Can I take them off?"

Connor nods, about to move when Evan flips him onto his back. Evan looks down at him, cheeks red.

"Is this, um, is this okay?"

Connor grins. "More than okay."

Evan smiles, moving down to unbutton his jeans. Connor lifts his hips so Evan can slide his jeans down his legs. When the blond is done, he tosses them gently on the floor. Connor looks down at Evan as he trails his fingers along the inside of his thigh. Connor shudders when Evans fingers brush his erection. 

"Ev... can you..." Connor takes a deep breath. "Can you suck me off?"

Evan blushes bright red. "Yeah! I, Yeah." 

"You sure? You don't have to." Connor raises an eyebrow.

Evans eyes widen as he rephrases himself. "No, No, I want to. I promise."

Connor nods. "If you're positive."

Evan hooks a finger under the waistband of Connors boxers. He pulls them down slowly, looking up at Connor as he does so. His boyfriend gives him a reassuring smile as he lifts his hips so they slide down easier. Evan tosses them to the side, keeping eye contact with Connor.

Connor feels his heart warm looking at Evan, clad in his hoodie and blush spread out on his cheeks. Connor reaches down, touching Evans cheek with one of his hands.

"I love you."

Evan smiles brightly at him. "I love you too."

The two stare at each other for a moment before Evan speaks up again.

"Can you, um, c-can you sit up?" Connor nods, sitting up and resting against the headboard. Evan climbs up the bed quickly and sits awkwardly in front of Connor.

He takes the time to look his boyfriend over. Starting at his hair, down to his chest and eventually down to his now exposed cock.

Evan reaches a tentative hand down, brushing just the head. Connor moans softly, his head hitting the headboard lightly. Evan looks up with his eyes wide and pulls his hand away.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. Just, touch me Ev." 

Evan nods, reaching his hand back down. He takes Connors cock in his hand fully, stroking slowly. Connor groans and closes his eyes. Evan continues the motion for a few minutes before letting go and sliding down the bed. Just as Connor was about to ask where his hand went, he felt a warm mouth on him.

"Oh shit." he mumbles. Evan swirls his tongue around the head while slowly taking more into his mouth. Connor grabs the bed sheet underneath him, fisting it into his hand. He opens his eyes as Evan starts to bob his head. Connor reaches down, taking some of Evans hair into his hand. Evan looks up at him, eyes wide, and Connor almost cums right then and there.

Evan, whos wearing only Connors hoodie and blue boxers, eyes wide and innocent while sucking Connor off.

Yeah, Connor definitely going to cum if he didn't stop Evan.

"Ev, stop." Evan pulls away quickly, wiping the spit from his mouth and sitting up.

"Did I do s-something wrong?" he asks.

Connor quickly shakes his head. "I don't want to cum yet." 

Evans face goes bright red as he nods. Connor reaches down to grab Evans waist and pull him into his lap. Evan moves to sit properly and moans as his erection brushes with Connors.

"C-Connor." Evan whines. 

Connor leans in, kissing his boyfriend softly. Evan kisses back quickly, hands immediately going into Connors hair and tugging gently. Connor groans, pulling away. He reaches his hand down into Evans boxers and grabs his cock. Evan arches into his hand immediately.

"Connor, please."

"Please what, Ev?" Connor gently strokes Evan as the other whines again.

"F-Fuck me, Connor. Please, I n-need you." 

As soon as the swear comes out of Evans mouth, hes taking his hand out of Evans boxers and pushes them down. Connor flips them over so he's on top again. Evans hands fall out of his hair as Connor reaches down and pulls the rest of Evans boxers off. 

Connor takes in the sight of his boyfriend, now only wearing his hoodie and sprawled out, desperate for Connor to do something, anything. He leans down, kissing him hard. Evan quickly returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Connors neck. They kiss for a moment before Connor pulls away, reaching into his bedside table and grabbing lube and a condom. Evans arms fall onto the bed as he waits for Connor.

He uncaps the lube, putting some on his fingers before throwing it somewhere on the bed. He looks down at Evan and raises his eyebrow. Evan nods, knowing immediately what it means. Connor grabs his leg softly and puts it over his shoulder for better access. 

Connor puts one finger at Evans entrance. Evan sighs, grinding down a little on the finger.

"Come on, Connor."

Connor slowly puts a finger inside Evan, not wanting to hurt him. Evan freezes for a minute, before getting used to it and relaxing. Connor moves the finger slowly, waiting for Evan to motion him to put a second finger in. When he does, he puts another finger at his entrance and pushes it in.

Evan takes a deep breath as Connor slowly begins to scissor him. It takes a minute to get used to the feeling. Once he does, Connor moves his fingers more, stretching him open. After another minute, he's putting the 3rd one at his boyfriends entrance. He looks down, who's eyes are closed and relaxed, waiting for Connor to continue.

Connor slowly adds the 3rd finger, continuing to stretch him. He arches his fingers slightly and pushes, as if he was looking for something.

A moment later, Evan lets out a loud moan and pushes down onto the fingers. Connor smirks, aiming his fingers and hitting the spot again.

"Okay, I'm ready Connor. Come on." Evan whines. Connor pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bed before reaching for the condom and lube. 

Connor rolls the condom on and covers himself with lube. He looks down at Evan, who's eyes are closed. 

"Ev?" Evans eyes open and he looks at Connor, full of lust. "You ready?"

Evan nods eagerly. "Please." 

Connor lines up his cock to Evans entrance. Evan moans, waiting for Connor to push in. When he does, he lets out an even louder moan before covering his mouth with his hand. Connor grabs his wrist gently and pins it above his head. 

"I wanna hear you." 

Connor pushes all the way in, waiting for Evan to tell him to move. Evan adjusts to the feeling before moving his lips a little.

"You can move." he whispers. Connor nods, pulling out slowly before pushing back in.

Evan whines. "Come on, I'm n-not gonna break, Con." 

Connor pulls out before pushing back in a little rougher. Evan moans eagerly. Connor lets go of Evans wrist and takes hold of his waist instead.

"So pretty Ev, all sprawled out for me in my hoodie. God, I love you."

"I love you so much, Connor." Evan pants, blush forming on his cheeks.

The taller picks up the pace of his thrusts as Evan gets increasingly louder. Evan grabs Connors face, pulling him into a kiss. Connor eagerly returns it and he continues to move inside of Evan. He pulls away, looking at Evan and groaning.

Evans face is full of bliss, eyes closed and panting slightly. Connor speeds up his thrusts even more as he looks Evan over, who's laying in his hoodie and just taking Connor so good.

"You're so good Evan. Such a good boy for me, yeah?" 

Evan nods quickly in agreement. "Only for you, Con."

The taller feels his heart fill with love and desire over just how much he loved Evan. The knowledge that Evan loves him just as much causes Connor to angle his thrusts and hit his prostate. Evan arches his back and moans.

"Oh my god, right there." Evan stutters. Connor speeds up even more, angling to hit the spot every time. He reaches down, grabbing Evans cock and stroking it. 

"Connor, I'm gonna c-cum." Evan whines. Connor syncs his hand with his thrusts and Evan cums with a loud moan. His hoodie is now covered, but Connor could care less as Evan clenches around him. Evans hands reach up, tugging on Connor's hair. The taller groans as his orgasm follows Evans, filling up the condom.

They lay there for a second, soaking in the afterglow. After a moment, Connor pulls out slowly and stands up. He takes the condom off, tying it and walking quickly into the bathroom to throw it out. He walks back into his bedroom, flopping on the bed next to an exhausted Evan. He looks Evan up and down, whos now half asleep clad in his cum covered hoodie. 

"Want that off?" Connor asks. Evan shakes his head no.

"You sure? It's covered." 

Evan cuddles into Connor as he shakes his head. "Mmm... too tired."

Connor wraps his arm around the blond and kisses the top of his head. He knows this should be gross, with both of them all sweaty and Evan wearing his cum stained hoodie, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He grabs the blanket, wrapping it around them as he closes his eyes. As he starts to drift off to sleep, Evan speaks up one last time.

"Maybe I should wear your hoodie more often."

Connor smiles softly at the boy in his arms. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we stan Evan wearing Connors hoodie


End file.
